La historia del asesino Jeff The killer
by felix the sayan
Summary: No Puedo aguantar esta presion, NO HAZE FALTA Q LO AGUANTES,tengo ganas de acabar con todo, PUES ACABA CUANTO ANTES!,Oigo voces qe hay en mi interior y gritan, HAZLO, VAMOS!


Hola que decepcion la de brazil al no ganarle a mexico (facepalm) naaa no se crean bueno hace tiempo que no subo fics y yo me dije que carajo felix ya cumpliste 14 sube un capitulo de algo o has una historia...y decidi hacer una historia ya que no tengo ideas para continuar el fic de la creul verdad asi que bueno

... ,zona desconosida

?:Hola te gustan las historias eh bueno te contare la mia de como perdi a mis amigos la vida que tuve y mas que todo a...mi amor.

Todo empezo un dia lunes en la escuela como siempre llegava tarde para que unos chicos no me golpearan per ellos simpre lo hacian y como era de esperarse nadie alli hacia nada,unos volteavan la mirada y otros solo se reian.

Justo a la hora de recreo empeze a oir voces las voces me comprendian y logre hacer una amistad con ellas me aconsejaron jugar al balon para hacer amigos cosa que funciono pero..solo me pusieron de portero pero un chico amable que deverdad merece llamarce amigo me ayudo y empeso a enseñar como dominar el balon cuando les enseñe mis habilidades a mis amigos ellos otra vez me pusieron de portero,el chico que me enseño las dominaciones y trucos me dijo bueno lo intentaste .

Quede decepcionado mejor vote por salir del partido a medias pero los chicos no les gusto entonses me dieron una paliza logre ver al chico que me ayudo volteando la mirada y dejo caer un papel,despues de que los chicos me dejaran golpeado recogi el papel del chico que decia: *amigo siento no poder ayudarte pero si me meto ellos deseguro tambien me golpearan lo siento*

cuando sali de la escuela me encerre en mi cuarto a platicar con ls voces asi que consulte con ellas yo les dije:*Querido amigo imaginario,

hoy lo han vuelto a hacer

los compañeros de la clase me han pegado

y no lo entiendo, no les hago nada joder

tan solo dicen qe soy un blando y un raro

yo amo la musica, el manga , el ordenador

y no me gusta demasiado jugar al balon

y que, alguna vez lo intente por no estar solo en el recreo

y me obligaban todo el tiempo a ser portero

y no se qe se siente si metes un gol

y qe te abrazen tus amigos como un ganador

por no qerer jugar mas es otro motivo, PALIZA!

por dejar a medias un partido

perdi las ganas de integrarme

ahora solo qiero verles lo menos posible

llego tarde a clase, mis profes estan hartos

dicen que he cambiado, que sabran? a mis padres han llamado

siempre participaba cuando maestros preguntanban

es que, puedo aprobar sin estudiar nada

pero ya no alzo la mano, estoy asustado

le temo a la colleja del de atras y del de al lado

y hace tiempo no acudo a nadie, no soy un suicida

la ultima vez me esperaron 10 a la salida

papá me llama un problematico,

la impotencia y el dolor me anularan

o haran un coctel tragico?*

No Puedo aguantar esta presion,y ellas me decian NO HAZE FALTA Q LO AGUANTES

tengo ganas de acabar con todos,y me respondieron PUES ACABA CUANTO ANTES!

Oigo voces qe hay en mi interior y gritan, HAZLO, VAMOS!

elas empesaron a reir y me dijieron:

*Lo siento tus padres no entenderan tu sufrimiento

sentado desde tu pupitre el tiempo pasara mas lento

yo si te entiendo y qizas pueda ayudarte

juro acabar con todo si me dejas aconsejarte

sientes ganas de tomarte la justicia por tus manos

todo empieza en los pasillos,

pasaras con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos

sabes qe los demas niños te marginaran, qieren verte llorar

te encerraran en el sotano o el desván, a la hora del patio

todo por no ser como todos, lo q te hace ser unico aki

tambien te hace estar solo y si

los profesores solo empeoran la cosa,

que un chivatazo es otro puñetazo en el dorsal

todo lo qe hagas solo sera otro motivo

para poder agredir una vez mas al objetivo

es decir, Tu, porque con eso se sacian

ellos se rien pero a ti no te hace gracia

no es qe seas inferior, pero es qe el miedo te ciega

y el miedo del maton es sentirse inferior

y es por eso te pegan

quieres rajarte las venas? huir solo retrasa los problemas

mirate,joder empiezas a dar pena

cada dia tienes nuevos moratones

de esos peqeños matones,

tu, tienes q hecharle un par de cojones*.

Entonses les dije que quieren que haga soy un chaval si fuerza

ellas enojadas me dijieron:*Sige tus ideales y no seas un COBARDE!

no te rindas, qe tu esfuerzo no haya sido en VALDE!

esta vez yo se qe la suerte no te acompaña

como ves hay veces qe la fuerza puede con la maña

no sirve esconderse, lucha, tienes q ser fuerte, Escucha

la voz qe te habla tras esta capucha

todo grupo tiene un lider asignado

hacerse respetar es complicado y a ti te ha tocado

la solucion es afrontar la situacion

no diga qe valla a ser facil, menos con tanta presion

qe harian los demas si estuvieran en tu lugar?

no aguantarian ni de coña lo q tienes a aguantar

han perturbado tu inocencia

sabes lo qe puede llegar a ocurrir cuando se agota la paciencia?

debes hacer algo ya, se qe estas cansado

a decir verdad creo q has aguantado demasiado, Tu

vengate, apuntatate , anota cada nombre

devuelveles, ven demuestrame qe eres un hombre

se qe corre por tus venas, el rencor te ha envenenado

no era esto lo que querian? quien se lo hubiera pensado*.

No la venganza es mala yo Puedo aguantar esta presion, las voces con enojo y risa psicopata me dijieron NO HAZE FALTA Q LO AGUANTES TIENES QUE SER FUERTE YO QUIERO QUE ME DEMUESTRES QUE NO ERES UN MARICA COMO DICEN TU ERES HOMBRE DEVEN SAVER A QUIEN LE DEVEN TEMER ENSEÑALES A ESOS MALDITOS COMO SE TORTURA DE VERDAD.

Lo que me dijo me dejo perturbado no sabia que hacer.

Hoy, me dije mil veces a mi mismo,

no lo hagas, son buenos chicos

pero me empujaron al abismo.

llege a ese punto sin retorno

ese en el qe todo te da igual

y sientes ira hacia tu entorno

ese dia llege pronto al cole

y en la cola para entrar

estaban esos malnacidos sin piedad

recuerdo sus bocas articulando una palabra: Marica

y el impacto en mi cuerpo de sus manasas,

como de costumbre alli nadie hacia nada

unos se reian y otros apartaban las miradas

trage saliva desde el suelo resignado

pues sabria qe ese mismo dia todo habria terminado

Pegadme Macho, no voy a llorar!

Ya no me quedan lagrimas, solo risa enfermiza

vais a morir y lo ultimo que vais a oid

es a la profe escribiendo en el encerado con la tiza me dije a mi mismo en mi mente

en mi mochila, una garrafa de gasolina

y en mis arterias mucho dolor y adrenalina

entre magullado (N/A magullado quiere decir agachado en españa) a los lavabos,

y espere a qe todos se hallasen en clase

y el pasillo despejado

mientras el concerje tomaba café

las llaves de las aulas de su despacho robé

subi a la mia que estaba en un 4 piso

y cerre una puerta desde fuera con sigilo si

abri la otra derepente y volque el combustible

SORPRESA! no les dio tiempo a reaccionar

heche un fosforo, les encerre y me puse a caminar

puedo recordar los gritos, sinfonia irresistible

entre esos escuche la de mi novia pense en ir a rescatarle pero ya era tarde

los bomberos salvaron algunas vidas

pero muchos no me volveran a molestar

la profesora histerica huyendo de las llamas

salto por la ventana y ya no ha vuelto a andar

a pasado el tiempo, no he vuelto al colegio

tampoco a casa, pero este lugar tiene ventajas

aki no me maltratan aunqe es todo muy frio

y me dan pastillas que me hacen estar tranquilo

a veces paso imaginando la manera de matar a una enfermera

y me tengo q controlar, se qe con el tiempo me tendran q soltar

me arrepiento.. lo juro! a quien quiero engañar...(empezo a reir psicoticamente)

chicos tranquilicenlo vamos ...

?:jajajaja...(traga una pastilla) *suspiro* se que me tendran que sacar mi amigo lo se a como mi nombre Es JEFF...mmmmjejejejejeje..

BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO TE AYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA YO SE QUE NO ES LO QUE ESCUCHARON DE JEFF PERO ESTA VERSION QUE ME ACAVO DE INVENTAR ES MEJOR ALGUNAS PARTES ESTAN SACADAS DE UNA CANCION QUE SE LLAMA VOCES EN MI INTERIOR DE SANTAFLOW Y PORTA SI TE GUSTO DEJA REVIEW Y FAV Y TAMBIEN SI QUIERES TAMBIEN HAS UN FOLLOW HASTA PRONTO PROXIMAMENTE LA HISTORIA DE SLENDERMAN


End file.
